nevermorefandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Fanfiction Wiki:Policy/Layout Guide
This page is a guide on how articles should be structured on the wiki. This guide is no 100% strict, but highly recommended. If you do something wrong, an admin will notify you, and everything will be fine once it's fixed. Starting Templates The Writer template (joined by WriterMulti) is used to denote the owner or owners of a page, and asks that the page not be edited without permission (though permission is not needed to fix grammar and spelling; see here). The Youmay template is used to display links to similarly-named pages, or alternate versions of the page, similarly to a disambiguation page. Infoboxes are used on pages to display key information, and should be found on nearly every form of page. A list can be seen here, and copy-paste guides can be found on the template pages. Some infoboxes may have names that seem incorrect for what they are used for (such as Template:Infobox Enemy). As a rule of thumb, check the infobox page to see what fields it has so you can figure out what it does. Article Layout These are how articles should generally be laid out. Sections may be added, removed, or renamed at the author's discretion, and an admin will say otherwise if you go too far. Some subsections are encouraged, but not required. Character Articles #Biography: An account of the character's life. If there is enough info, or even if there isn't, appropriate subsections may be added. #Personality: A description of the character's personality. #Abilities: A listing or description of the character's physical Abilites and powers, such as their Semblance. #Equipment: A description of the character's equipment. #Appearance: A description of the character's appearance. Species (Sapient) Articles #History: An account of the species's history. #Physiology and Psychology: The physical and mental characteristics of species. #Culture: The species's culture. Recommended to divide into appropriate subsections. #Known Individuals: A list of known members of the species. Grimm Articles #History: The history of the Grimm. #Abilties and Powers: The Grimm's abilities and powers. #Appearance: What the Grimm looks like. Organization/Group Articles #History: An account of the group's history. #Known Actions: A list of actions which the group was known to have taken. #Members: A list of current members of the group. #Servants: A list of servants of the group. #Infrastructure: A description of how the group operates. Team Articles #History: The team's history. #Members: A list of the team's members. Location Articles #History: The history of the location. #Landscape: The landscape of the location. #Locations: A list of locations within the location the article is about. #Known Inhabitants: A list of the known inhabitants of the location. Academy Articles #History: The history of the academy. #Description: A description of the academy, including things such as dress code. #Location: The academy's location and landscape. #Campus: A description of the campus. #Known Teams: A list of teams known to attend or have once attended. #Staff Members: A list of the staff of the academy. Event Articles #Prelude: The preceding events leading up to the event. #?: A description of the event itself. An appropriate heading title should be selected. #Aftermath: The results of the event. Object/Weapon/Vehicle/Android Articles #History: A history of the subject. #Description: A description on the subject's design and capabilities. #Example Usage: An example of the subject's usage, if applicable. #Known Users: A list of known users of the subject, if applicable. Fiction Articles #Synopsis: A quick synopsis of the work, if applicable. #Story: The actual story. Should contain subsections for chapters, if applicable. #Characters: A list of characters appearing in the work. Universe Articles #History: A history of the universe #Known Residents: A list of inhabitants of the universe. #Major Differences: The main differences between the universe and the canon universe. Etymology A section explaining the etymology of a name. This is particularly important to explain how a character's name is related to a color. Appearances A list of appearances may be added to an article if applicable, save for Fiction articles. This list should utilize bullet points and be italicized when needed. See Also and External Links See Also is a list of internal links to related articles, preferably alphabetized. External Links is a list of off-site links to related articles, also alphabetized. Trivia A Trivia section may be added for things better listed there than in the article. Gallery A gallery section may be added if enough images warrant one. Category:Policy